Promess Me
by Arrya
Summary: tome 6 : Draco pleure dans les toilettes de Mimi Geignarde. Harry le surprend... Voici ce qui aurait pu se passer si J.K.R. s'était laissée emporter par ses instincts primaires... HP/DM FINIE dernier chapitre en ligne
1. Chapter 1

**Promess me...**

**Attention ceci est un Slash, (relations sexuelles explicites entre hommes), homophobes passez votre chemin !**

**Disclaimer :** Ces personnages ne m'appartiennent pas, je les renvois donc à leur réelle propriétaire, notre chère et bien aimée J.K.R.

J'ai été intriguée lors d'une énième relecture du tome 6 d'Harry Potter, par un passage précis : celui de la session larme du Sieur Malefoy, dans les toilettes de mimi G. Avant que les deux protagonistes du livre, ne partent en cacahuète en essayant de se tuer, quelques images ambigües, découlant de détails et mots à double sens m'ont fait réagir. Certains diront que je vois le slash partout (ce qui est malheureusement fort possible, ma foi), néanmoins, j'ai souligné les passages que je trouvais « à double sens », dans l'espoir que d'autres allumés comme moi viennent me confirmer que mes impressions ne sont pas sans fondements. Toujours est-il que l'évidence de ce Slash s'est imposée à moi comme le nez au milieu de la figure, soucieuse de ne pas contrarier le destin, je m'exécute en espérant que vous apprécierez. Bonne lecture …

**Je mets en _italique_, ce qui a été écrit par J.K.R.**

* * *

**Promess me ...**

… _Il descendit quatre à quatre l'escalier de marbre et courut le long du couloir à l'étage inférieur. Parvenu devant les toilettes, il colla son oreille contre la porte, mais n'entendit rien. Il entra alors en silence._

_A l'intérieur, Drago Malefoy lui tournait le dos, cramponné des deux mains au lavabo, sa tête aux cheveux d'un blond presque blanc penchée en avant._

_- non, calme-toi, dit la voix chantante de Mimi Geignarde qui s'élevait de l'une des cabines. Calme-toi… Dis-moi ce qui ne va pas… Je peux t'aider…_

_- Personne ne peut m'aider, répondit Malefoy, le corps tremblant. Je n'y arriverais pas. C'est impossible… ça ne marchera pas … Et si je n'y parviens pas bientôt… Il a dit qu'il me tuerait …_

_Avec un choc si considérable qu'il en fut cloué sur place, Harry comprit alors que Malefoy pleurait -pleurait vraiment-, des larmes coulant de son visage blême dans le lavabo malpropre._ Alors Harry oublia tout. Toute la prétendue haine qu'il ressentait pour lui, toutes les recherches qu'il avait fait pour savoir où il disparaissait quand il ne le voyait plus, toutes les fausses raisons qu'il avait prétexté pour le chercher et en parler autour de lui sans que Ron et Hermione ne se doutent de ce que ces raisons cachaient. Tout disparut d'un coup. Il n'existait plus que Malefoy et lui, seuls. Pour la première fois de l'année, Harry l'avait enfin pour lui.

Alors il s'avança lentement, sur le carrelage glissant et froid. Mimi l'aperçu et face au regard d'Harry elle comprit qu'il fallait qu'elle s'en aille. Alors elle plongea dans ses toilettes, laissant les deux princes de Poudlard en tête à tête.

Harry s'approcha de Drago, les yeux rivés sur sa nuque pâle, qui tressautait sous ses sanglots répétitifs. Il oublia qu'il était un homme, que Drago en était un autre, que n'importe qui pouvait entrer à tout moment, il oublia même que Drago pourrait le repousser. Il continuait de se rapprocher, inlassablement, inexorablement de lui, comblant pas à pas la distance qui régnait entre leur deux corps. Au moment où il allait enfin le toucher, Drago fut parcourut d'un long frisson, comme s'il avait sentit soudain la chaleur du corps d'Harry se rapprocher et son regard lui piquer la nuque. Il leva la tête et aperçu dans le miroir, son éternel rival qui le regardait d'un étrange regard. Il amorça un mouvement pour se retourner et lui faire face, mais il fut immédiatement enserré par deux bras puissants qui l'empêchèrent de faire le moindre geste. Il sentit le corps d'Harry se coller contre son dos, plaquant son bassin contre ses reins. Drago ne pouvait plus rien faire. Il sentait la bouche brûlante d'Harry dans sa nuque et son souffle chaud dans son cou le faisant frissonner et trembler à la fois.

« - Pott … Bordel Potter, haleta il, qu'est ce que ... »

« - Shhhhsh Malefoy », murmura Harry tout contre son oreille pendant que ses mains se faufilaient en dessous de sa chemise.

Drago étouffa un gémissement quand les doigts d'Harry dessinèrent des arabesques brulantes sur son ventre. Il crispa ses mains sur le lavabo. Non, il ne devait pas se laisser faire. Pourquoi était-il incapable de bouger ? Pourquoi son corps refusait-il de lui obéir ? C'était Potter bordel, il le haïssait, il était son ennemi depuis son entrée à Poudlard ! Alors pourquoi, nom de Dieu, pourquoi se sentait-il terrassé par sa présence, pourquoi se sentait-il si ... soumis à Potter et surtout pourquoi, au plus profond de lui, il savait qu'il n'avait pas vraiment envie de le repousser...

Drago essaya encore une fois, mais avec moins de force pourtant, de se dégager de cette étreinte. Le Survivant l'attrapa par les épaules, le retourna face à lui tout en l'écartant du lavabo, il le força à reculer jusqu'au mur où il le maintint plaqué avec force. Quand les deux émeraudes de son ennemi juré se plantèrent dans ses yeux, Drago pu y lire l'étendu du désir d'Harry pour lui, et bien plus encore… D'une voix suppliante, il esseya de nouveau, sachant tout au fond de lui que s'ils franchissaient le pas, ils ne pourraient plus revenir en arrière :

- Harry... laisse-moi partir, supplia t il.

Mais Harry ne l'entendait pas de cette oreille, il combla la distance entre leur deux corps et plongea vers le cou pâle et fin de Drago. Il le lécha doucement, l'embrassa tendrement et suça cette peau si douce qui avait le gout salé des larmes du blond. Il remonta vers son oreille. Drago frémissait sous la tendresse de ces caresse, sa peau réagissait sans qu'il le veuille aux caresses d'Harry et il du réprimer plusieurs gémissement quand Harry lui suça le lobe de l'oreille. C'était si bon. Les baisers d'Harry se firent plus précis, moins désordonnés, ses mains retrouvèrent la peau douce du ventre du blond qu'elles avaient délaissé quelques minutes plus tôt. Il embrassa une nouvelle fois le cou de Drago, sa pomme d'Adam, remontant toujours plus haut, son menton, juste en dessous de sa bouche…

Il fallait qu'il s'arrète pensa Drago, il le fallait. Harry stoppa, comme s'il avait lu les pensées du blond et planta son regard dans les yeux confus de Malefoy.

« - Je t'en pris Harry..., retenta celui-ci, laisse-m… »

Mais il ne pu jamais terminer sa phrase, des lèvres chaudes et douces vinrent se poser avec autorité sur sa bouche tandis qu'une main venait presser sa nuque. A cet instant Drago perdit pieds, se laissant envahir par cette sensation électrisante de ces lèvres chaudes mouvant contre les siennes. Il ne se souvenait plus si c'était Harry qui l'avait forcé à entrouvrir ses lèvres ou s'il lui avait ouvert le passage lui-même. Toujours est-il que la langue brûlante d'Harry avait pénétrée sa bouche et jouait à présent avec la sienne, lui donnant des bouffées de chaleur, qui n'avaient plus rien à voir avec de la colère.

Puis tout s'arrêta, Harry se sépara de lui et alors que Drago tendait ses lèvres pour un nouveau baisé enflammé, le survivant l'évita et colla les siennes contre sa joue.

« - Tu veux toujours que je parte Drago ? Tu veux que je te laisse tranquille c'est ça ? » murmura-t-il d'une voix rauque.

Puis soudainement il attrapa Drago par les hanches et plaqua brutalement leurs deux bassins l'un contre l'autre. Drago gémit fortement quand il sentit la virilité dressé d'Harry contre sa cuisse. Mais le brun ne s'arrêta pas là. Il se frotta lascivement contre Drago avec de langoureux mouvements de hanches qui achevèrent de durcir le sexe du blond.

La bouche d'Harry était toujours collée sur sa joue et Drago sentait son souffle dans son oreille. Les mains fermement ancrées sur les hanches de Drago, Harry attira son bassin encore plus près, d'un nouveau geste brusque. Cette fois-ci Drago cria, lorsqu'il sentit contre son sexe dressé, celui tout aussi dur de Potter. Ses mains qui étaient jusqu'à présent restées crispé contre le mur allèrent s'enrouler d'elles mêmes autour du cou d'Harry, faisant se coller leurs deux torses. Harry haleta :

« - Et maintenant Drago ? Tu veux toujours que je te laisse ? Dis-moi … »

Mais Drago ne dit rien, il reprit brutalement les lèvres chaudes d'Harry entre les siennes, enfouissant sa langue dans la bouche d'Harry, les faisant danser l'une contre l'autre, en gémissant dans sa bouche.

Mais il en voulait plus, il voulait sentir sa peau se frotter contre celle d'Harry, il voulait goûter à son torse nu, voir ses muscles rouler sous sa peau halée. Ses mains descendirent le long du torse d'Harry, cherchant fébrilement les boutons de sa chemise et finirent par la déchirer d'impatience. Les mains d'Harry quittèrent ses hanches un instant pour faire subir le même sort à la chemise de Drago et sa bouche descendit le long de son cou, apposant sa marque sur la peau pâle, prolongeant inlassablement la séparation de leur torse, privant Drago de sa chaleur. Celui-ci attira brutalement les épaules du survivant vers lui et reprit sa bouche avec violence, gémissant plus fort, maintenant qu'il sentait les tétons dressés d'Harry frotter contre son propre torse.

Harry passa ses mains sur les fesses de Drago, les pressants, épousant de toute sa force le corps de Drago, comme s'il voulait les faire fusionner, puis il passa ses mains derrière les cuisse du blond et souleva les jambes de Drago qui se nouèrent d'elles même autour de sa taille. Ils gémirent ensemble quand la pression de leurs deux érections l'une contre l'autre se fit plus forte.

N'y tenant plus, Harry fit disparaître leurs vêtements sans même s'en rendre compte et cessa tout mouvement quand il sentit la peau nue de Drago tout autour de lui. Ses sens s'emballèrent soudain. Il voulait lui faire tellement de choses à la fois qu'il en était étourdit. Goûter chaque parcelle de sa peau, le toucher là où personne ne l'avait jamais fait, sentir son odeur, s'en abreuver, en faire son oxygène, l'entendre gémir son prénom et voir enfin son visage tordu par le plaisir qu'il allait lui donner. Alors il reprit ses mouvements de bassin avec plus de vigueur, se frottant toujours plus fort contre le corps de Drago, ses mains caressant à tour de rôle, son torse, son visage, ses jambes, tout ce qu'il pouvait atteindre.

Drago gémissait de plus en plus fort sous ces attouchements, Harry était comme enivré par ce son, il força Drago à se tenir debout de nouveau et descendit rapidement le long de son torse jusqu'à la virilité tendue du blond. Celui-ci comprenant ce qu'Harry allait faire, glissa ses mains dans la chevelure brune qu'il avait déjà bien décoiffé et planta son regard assombrit de plaisir dans les deux émeraudes qui fixaient son sexe avec envie. Quand Harry engloutit sa verge d'un coup sans préambules, Drago cru que le sol s'était ouvert sous ses pieds, si les mains qu'Harry avait posé sur ses hanches ne l'avaient pas tenu fermement contre le mur, il se serait écroulé. Le plaisir le submergea entièrement quand la langue brûlante du brun entoura sa verge tendu à l'extrême. La bouche d'Harry lui faisait subir milles tortures dont il croyait mourir à chaque fois, se rapprochant de plus en plus de la jouissance extrême mais sans jamais l'atteindre. Et quand il s'y croyait enfin arrivé, il découvrait qu'il pouvait encore ressentir plus de plaisir, toujours plus. C'en était presque douloureux.

Il criait, psalmodiait le prénom de son bourreau, appuyant sa tête plus fort sur son sexe, plus loin, il ne sentit même pas qu'un doigt avait pénétré son intimité, rejoint très vite par un deuxième. Il ne s'occupait que de la bouche d'Harry autour de son sexe, de sa gorge chaude, de sa langue puissante. Il ne se rendait pas compte qu'il hurlait à Harry de le prendre, de le baiser là, contre le mur, de le faire jouir. Il cria de frustration quand, presque à l'apogée de son plaisir, Harry délaissa sa verge et se releva face à lui pour l'entrainer dans un baiser brulant au gout de sexe.

Drago entoura de lui-même ses jambes autour de la taille et ses bras autour du coup d'Harry. Il sentit le sexe du brun à l'entrée de son intimité, poussant lascivement contre l'anneau de chair, dernière barrière qui le séparait de son futur plaisir.

« - Viens ! » supplia Drago qui n'en pouvait plus.

Alors Harry s'introduisit d'un coup en lui, par un puissant mouvement de bassin. Drago hoqueta de surprise et de douleur et planta ses ongles dans le dos musclé d'Harry.

« - shhh Drago, détends toi », lui murmura Harry contre ses lèvres.

Alors Drago fit ce qu'il lui disait et se laissa envahir par cette sensation nouvelle. Il se sentait complet. Il prit conscience de la colonne de chair dure immiscée au plus profond de lui, il la sentait s'enfoncer encore lentement jusqu'au bout, il sentait son corps l'accepter, se détendre et il sentit enfin son plaisir augmenter d'un coup quand Harry commença à bouger en lui. Il sortit et entra à nouveau en donnant un puissant coup de rein et Drago hurla quand il toucha un point sensible dont il ne soupçonnait même pas l'existence.

- En… Encore, haleta t il.

Et Harry s'exécutait, le percutant plus fort à chaque fois sentant cet anneau de chair si serré autour de lui, lui procurer un plaisir qu'il n'avait jamais connu jusqu'ici. Il devenait plus violent parce que Drago lui criait de le baiser plus fort, il accéléra ses mouvements, rejetant la tête en arrière sous la déferlante de plaisir qui le faisait trembler de la tête aux pieds. Drago chercha la bouche d'Harry pour parfaire leur symbiose et enfouit sa langue dans la bouche de son amant, aspirant, suçotant sa langue, mordant ses lèvres, gémissant dans sa bouche sans retenue aucune. Les mouvements se firent plus rapide encore et le plaisir plus intense, leurs gestes plus désordonnés. Ils ne contrôlaient plus rien, totalement pris par ce plaisir si fort qui les faisait crier et gémir de plus en plus fort. Enfin avec un dernier coup de rein, ils jouirent dans un même cri. La puissance de l'orgasme qui les pris à cet instant les paralysa pendant quelques secondes, pendant qu'ils se libéraient en long jets puissants, que leur vision se brouillait et que le plaisir se diffusaient dans chaque parcelles de leur corps.

Ils tombèrent enlacés sur le sol dur, humide et froid, encore alanguit par cette vague de plaisir si puissante. Plus rien ne comptait autour d'eux. Ils venaient de subir le plus époustouflant des orgasmes. Epuisé, Drago se blottit dans les bras d'Harry, toujours logé au plus profond de lui-même et lui murmura :

« - Ne me laisse pas, ne me laisse plus jamais Harry, s'il te plait… »

Harry resserra ses bras autour de son amant et l'embrassa doucement :

« - Je te le promets Drago. »

* * *

_Alors ? Satisfaits ? :)_


	2. Chapter 2

**Promess Me**

**Disclaimer : Ces personnages ne m'appartiennent pas, eh non … définitivement pas… vive notre chère et bien aimée J.K.R. !**

_Si vous etes surpris de voir une suite à cet OS, sachez que je le suis tout autant que vous... C'est une petite suite écrite en une petite heure, mais c'est une suite quand même... Une suite avec une ambiance diamétralement opposée à celle du chapitre précédent... Vous le verrez bien assez vite... __Le texte est partiellement inspiré de la chanson de 3 Doors Down "here without you", si vous voulez vous mettre dans l'ambiance vous aussi..._

_Merci à tous ceux à qui je n'ai pas pu répondre dans le premier chapitre._

* * *

**chapitre 2**

Mais il n'avait pas tenu sa promesse…

L'année suivante il l'avait abandonné pour partir chercher quelque chose… Quelque chose qu'il était parti chercher tout seul…

Il n'avait même pas emmené ses deux amis avec lui...

Et il n'avait pas emmené Draco non plus…

Cela faisait un an maintenant qu'il était parti…

Un an que Draco était plus seul et plus glacé qu'il ne l'avait jamais été… Un an à exécuter des missions pour l'Ordre… Un an à sentir son rythme cardiaque s'accélérer à chaque fois qu'un membre de l'Ordre rentrait d'une mission de renseignements, mais toujours sans nouvelles de lui…

Un an à espérer…

Un signe… Un indice… n'importe quoi…

Ce soir comme chaque soir, Draco était resté seul devant la cheminée du Square Grimmaurd. Le feu ne le réchauffait plus depuis longtemps… Il ne l'apaisait plus vraiment non plus…

Un verre de whisky en main, il faisait tourner le liquide ambré dans le fond de son verre… S'accrochant aux ondulations de l'alcool comme il s'accrochait à la vie depuis un an… Le verre semblait faire parti de lui. Comme une prolongation de sa main, de son corps…

C'était devenu une habitude maintenant… Ca l'aidait à moins penser, ça engourdissait ses sens, ramolissait son esprit, grace à ça il pouvait dormir deux ou trois heures…

Ses yeux éteints quittèrent le liquide bienfaisant pour se poser sur les flammes de la cheminée… Regardant sans les voir les arabesques, les courbes, la danse incessante des flammes jaunes oranges et parfois bleues un court instant quand un peu de gaz s'échappait, trop longtemps enfermé dans le creux d'une buche de bois.

Sans qu'il s'en aperçoive, ses yeux se fatiguèrent… Et petit à petit il glissait dans une torpeur bienvenue, où plus rien ne faisait surface dans son esprit jusqu'au moment où il fermerait définitivement les yeux…

Mais ce soir, les flammes en avaient décidés autrement, et alors que ses yeux étaient à demi fermés, comme aspirées soudainement par un trou noir, elles disparurent. Privant la pièce de sa seule source de lumière, plongeant Draco dans une noirceur glaciale.

Ses yeux se rouvrirent avec force, lui donnant mal à la tête. Aux aguets, il attendait…

Alors, doucement, lentement, avec la même langueur et la même sensualité que les langues de feu qui dansaient devant lui auparavant, des trainées de flammes vertes apparurent dans la cheminée, se tordant subtilement pour y former des mots… Des mots verts… Verts comme de l'herbe… Verts comme de l'émeraude… Verts comme ses yeux…

Draco ne bougea plus, suspendu au courbes des lettres comme il aurait été suspendu à ses lèvres s'il avait été là pour lui dire ces mots…

_Des centaines de jours m'ont rendu plus vieux depuis la dernière fois que j'ai pu voir ton visage._  
_Un millier de mensonges m'ont rendu plus froid et je ne pense pas que j'arriverai encore voir les choses de la même façon qu'avant…_  
_Mais tous les kilomètres qui nous séparent disparaissent maintenant, quand je rêve de toi…_

_Je suis là bas sans toi Draco, m__ais tu es toujours dans mes pensées._  
_Je pense à toi, je rêve de toi tout le temps,_

_et ce soir, il n'y a que toi et moi…_

_Les kilomètres ne cessent de se faire plus nombreux, tout comme les gens qui s'éloignent de moi en me croisant sur leur route…_  
_J'ai entendu dire qu'on surestime cette vie… Moi je pense qu'ils surestiment juste la leur…_

_Tout ce que je sais, partout où je vais… Tout me ramène toujours à toi…_  
_Ca devient difficile, mais mon amour pour toi ne s'en ira pas…_  
_Et quand le dernier tombera…_  
_Quand tout sera dit et fait… Alors peut être que là …_

_Les kilomètres qui nous séparent se feront moins nombreux…_

_Des centaines de jours avec toi me rendront plus jeune..._

_Tes mains me rendront ma chaleur et tes mots mes illusions…_

_Peut-être que ce jour là tous les kilomètres disparaitront réellement et que quand je me réveillerai le lendemain, je me rendrai compte que ton visage est à coté du mien et que j'aurai finis de rêver depuis longtemps…_

Alors… aussi soudainement qu'elles avaient disparues, les flammes orangées réapparurent… Et aussi soudainement qu'elles étaient apparues, les arabesques vertes disparurent…

Draco regarda son verre de nouveau… Puis les flammes…Et un léger sourire éclaira la pièce bien plus que les flammes n'avaient réussit à le faire…

Alors il posa son verre… il n'en avait plus besoin…

* * *

_Portez-vous bien _


	3. Chapter 3

_Salut les p'tits loups! Voici la suite et fin de cet fic! Je vous conseille de relire tout depuis le début pour ne pas être perdu parce que j'ai une fâcheuse tendance à foutre des ellipse à chaque chapitre et puis comme les chapitres ne sont pas très long ça ne peut être que bénéfique pour votre compréhension ! J'arrête le blabla et je vous souhaite une bonne lecture!_

* * *

**Promess me**

Chapitre 3

En bordure de la forêt, dissimulé dans la pénombre des arbres, Harry l'observait. La guerre était finit depuis plusieurs semaines. Il avait tué Voldemort. Il avait accompli son devoir et il avait tenu sa promesse. Enfin une partie de sa promesse. Il n'était pas mort. Mais aujourd'hui il comptait bien accomplir la deuxième partie de sa promesse, celle de ne plus jamais le laisser. Il le ferait aujourd'hui. Seulement il ne savait pas exactement quand.

Il avait fui le champ de bataille après la victoire. Il avait eu peur peur de le regarder, peur qu'il constate à quel point le Harry Potter qu'il connaissait avait changé, peur de son rejet, peur que ses sentiments ne se soient estompés. Parce que les siens ne l'avaient jamais quitté. Ils n'avaient jamais cessés de le torturer. Le besoin de son corps, de son odeur, de son regard sur lui l'avait maintes fois réveillé au beau milieu de la nuit. Son envie de lui s'était faite si insoutenable quelques fois qu'il avait souvent pensé à tout laisser tomber pour partir avec lui et ne plus jamais le laisser...

Cela faisait une semaine qu'il l'observait, qu'il le suivait à son insu, qu'il se repaissait de la vision de son corps, de ses gestes de ses expressions, sans pour autant oser enfin faire le premier pas.

Comme tous les jours vers 16h Draco sortait se balader dans le parc de Poudlard avec cet air mélancolique sur le visage. Plusieurs fois il l'avait vu s'asseoir sous ce grand chêne au bord du lac et rester immobile jusqu'à ce que la nuit tombe. Il n'avait jamais osé s'approcher de trop près de peur d'être repéré, mais il espérait de tout cœur que c'était à lui que Draco pensait avec cet air que c'était pour lui que Draco soupirait profondément, que c'était de lui qu'il se languissait. Mais il avait également peur pour lui à chaque fois qu'il voyait son air fatigué, son corps amaigrit, ces cernes qui creusaient son si beau visage de plus en plus chaque jours. S'il était la raison de cette fatigue, alors pour le bien de Draco il était temps que cela cesse. Mais il n'osait presque pas l'espérer parce que cela voudrait dire que Draco ressentait toujours quelque chose pour lui, quelque chose de fort, que le temps n'aurait pas réussi à effacer, et cela serait bien trop beau.

Il n'y avait qu'un moyen de le savoir enfin.

Harry sortit de sa couverture boisée pour la première fois depuis une semaine. Ses pas ne faisaient pas le moindre bruit sur l'herbe verte du parc. Une légère brise soufflait dans ses cheveux. Le temps était plutôt doux pour cette époque de l'année. Draco avait pris sa place sous le grand chêne qu'il affectionnait tant, il lui tournait le dos.

Harry s'approchait inexorablement de lui. Il pouvait sentir des fourmis dans tous ses membres et il forçait ses jambes à ne faire que de lents pas. Il se refusait à courir. Il avait peur de l'effrayer.

Etant arrivé assez près pour bien distinguer le corps de Draco, il aperçut les épaules de son blond se lever puis s'abaisser une longue fois.

Il soupirait encore...

Mais les épaules ne s'arrêtèrent pas là. Elles se mirent à tressauter régulièrement. Harry s'arrêta de marcher à quelques mètres de Draco, sous le choc. Il n'en croyait pas ses yeux. Draco pleurait.

Totalement impuissant face à ce constat, cloué sur place par une horrible douleur qui lui déchira la poitrine il ne put qu'assister à la scène.

Puis les tressautements semblèrent s'apaiser un peu et Draco soupira encore quelques fois, comme pour se calmer et reprendre le contrôle.

Draco amorça un mouvement pour se relever, s'appuyant sur ses mains, une seconde plus tard, il se tenait sur ses jambes. Il sembla jeter un dernier regard au lac, puis il se tourna vers Harry. Alors Harry put les voir de ses yeux, les rigoles de larmes qui semblaient couler sans fin sur les joues de Draco. Le déchirement en lui sembla s'accentuer si c'était possible.

Draco fit quelques pas dans sa direction puis sembla remarquer que quelqu'un se tenait devant lui et leva les yeux vers Harry.

Il le regardait. Il ne réagit pas mais arrêta de marcher.

Le temps sembla alors d'arrêter. Harry regardait Draco et Draco regardait Harry. Toujours aucune émotion ne vint déranger le visage de Draco à part les larmes qui continuaient de couler.

Alors il fit un lent pas vers l'avant. Puis un autre, et encore un autre, s'approchant inexorablement d'Harry. Quand il ne se retrouva plus qu'à quelques centimètres de lui il tendit la main vers son visage. Et quand ses doigts rencontrèrent la peau d'Harry, celui-ci ferma les yeux avec force et recouvrit la main de Draco avec les deux siennes, submergé par l'émotion et le soulagement. Il ne sut dire combien de temps ils restèrent dans cette position mais quand il rouvrit les yeux, Draco le regardait maintenant avec détresse.

"Tu es vraiment là...", murmura-t-il d'une voix fatiguée et rendue rauque par les pleurs et le long silence.

"Oui Draco...", répondit Harry dans un souffle, fixant ses pupilles dans celles larmoyantes de Draco.

Un des poings du blond se leva lentement en l'air et s'abattit soudain avec force sur le torse d'Harry, il fut suivit de peu par l'autre qui s'était dégagé de l'étreinte d'Harry et Draco éclata en sanglots

« Espèce d'enfoiré…»

« Salopard de merde… », Gémit-il sa tête contre le torse d'Harry

« Tu sais combien de temps je t'ai attendu salaud ! » Continua-t-il en frappant le torse d'Harry avec plus de hargne.

Mais au fur et à mesure que ses sanglots s'intensifiaient, ses coups se firent plus mous et Harry parvint enfin à lui attraper les poignets dans une étreinte forte et à les ramener le long de leurs corps.

Quand il fut sur que Draco ne les bougeraient plus, il l'enserra enfin contre lui, le serrant avec force contre son corps. Oh comme il en avait rêvé de ce moment. Ses mains reprirent possession du dos de Draco et il le rapprocha plus près de lui encore si c'était possible. Sa tête se baissa vers l'oreille de son amant pour retrouver l'odeur familière de ses cheveux et murmurèrent des excuses sans fins et de nouvelles promesses. Les mains de Draco réagirent compulsivement et vinrent à leurs tours se placer dans le dos d'Harry agrippant de toute leur force le pull qui recouvrait le torse du Survivant.

Harry aurait pu rester comme ça toute sa vie. Enfin il était contre lui. Enfin il sentait son corps contre lui, son odeur si connue, ses membres si désirés. Il se souvenait de la place favorite de ses mains dans son dos, de celle de la tête de Draco nichée dans son cou comme maintenant. Il avait l'impression de revivre pour la première fois depuis 2 ans, depuis qu'il était parti, depuis qu'il l'avait laissé.

Mais il y avait encore quelque chose qu'il lui restait à faire pour parfaire son bonheur. Encore une toute petite chose et il pourrait mourir en paix si Merlin le voulait.

Lentement, il fit remonter ses mains jusque sur les épaules de Draco, puis il les fit se déplacer jusqu'à son cou pour attraper enfin le visage du blond en coupe et lever sa tête vers lui.

Il captura son regard bleu argenté, se noya dans tous les sentiments qu'il voyait à l'intérieur et qui devaient aussi se refléter dans les siens. Puis son regard glissa doucement vers ce qu'il convoitait, les lèvres de Draco. Sa bouche dessinée à la perfection comme tout le reste de son être. Il approcha son visage jusqu'à sentir à quelques millimètres, le souffle accéléré de Draco se mélanger au sien et enfin, avec brusquerie, avec hâte, violence et impatience à la fois, comme s'il avait peur qu'on le lui enlève, il ravit ses lèvres.

Le baiser fut fougueux, désordonné, mais c'était la seule façon d'étancher un tant soit peu leur soif de l'autre qui durait depuis si longtemps. La tête lui tourna à nouveau et une agréable vague de chaleur bienfaisante se diffusa dans tout son être.

Harry ne sentait rien d'autre que ces lèvres contre les siennes, que ce corps pressé contre le sien. La langue chaude de Draco contre la sienne, l'antre délicieuse au goût tant attendu dont il rêvait toutes les nuits depuis maintenant deux longues années. Harry soupira. Draco gémit. A ce son, le cœur d'Harry remit à battre. Il ressentit à nouveau le vent sur son visage, l'humidité sur sa peau, la fraîcheur du soir s'insinuer dans ses vêtements, l'odeur de l'herbe et des arbres si familière de Poudlard, les bruits de la forêt alentours, le bruissement des feuilles avec la brise, le clapotis de l'eau du lac sur la berge...

Enfin.

Ils se séparèrent pour reprendre leur souffle et se regarder. Le cœur d'Harry tressauta quand il remarqua à quel point Draco était désirable à l'instant, ses joues rouges, ses lèvres humides et ses cheveux décoiffés. Draco eut une esquisse de sourire et ces yeux pétillèrent. Il venait certainement de reconnaitre la lueur de désir qu'il savait faire souvent naître dans les yeux d'Harry.

Harry passa lentement sa main sur la joue de Draco la fit descendre jusqu'à son coup et attrapa sa nuque pour coller de nouveau la tête de Draco à son torse et approcher sa bouche de son oreille.

"Putain ce que tu m'as manqué Draco", lâcha-t-il dans un souffle, en savourant l'odeur douce des cheveux de Draco et le contact de sa nuque frissonnante avec sa main chaude. Une vague de possessivité gronda dans le ventre d'Harry et sa deuxième main descendit brusquement dans le dos de Draco pour plaquer ses hanches aux siennes. Il lui aurait fait l'amour à l'instant si Draco ne s'était pas doucement écarté de son étreinte dominatrice avec un petit rire.

"Je sais", lui sourit-il.

Puis il s'éloigna de quelques pas vers le château et se retourna pour tendre la main à Harry alors qu'il continuait d'avancer. Le cœur d'Harry s'accéléra à la vue du visage éclairé du blond par ce sourire. Putain ce qu'il était beau.

Harry le regarda un instant sans bouger et grava cette scène dans son esprit pour toujours. Puis il rejoint Draco, enserrant la main fine et pale dans la sienne, se repaissant de se simple contact. Sa hâte et sa possessivité s'étaient apaisées.

Ils avaient tout le temps du monde maintenant...

**FIN**

* * *

_Merci d'avoir suivit cette fic et merci de votre patience ;)_


End file.
